


For A Good Time Call

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean Winchester discovers some sexy graffiti on a bathroom stall in a gay bar and decided to call the number.





	

Dean was in his favorite gay bar with some friends. He was sort of looking to hook up but no one appealed to him. He had a bit of a buzz on. He walked into the bathroom to take a much-needed piss and walked to a stall. He got performance anxiety and preferred privacy when he whipped it out for anything other than sex.

He opened the stall, stood over the toilet and unzipped. After a sigh of relief, he glanced up at the wall in front of him, and was instantly met with a big message scrawled in purple marker.

‘Cas sucks cock for free! Call 555-2396’

Chuckling, he finished up, put everything back in its proper place and got out his phone. He quickly dialed the number and whistled idly as he waited for an answer.

“Hello?” Jesus, that gravelly voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Uh yeah, Hello. Uh You don’t know me but, well…” Dean was trying to figure out a gracious way of putting this.

The voice on the other line said, “Yeah?”

“Is your name Cas?”

There was a hesitation, then, “Yes. Why do you ask?”

Dean took a deep breath, “There’s no real nice way to put this. Your name is written on the stall in a men’s bathroom at a gay club. In purple marker. It says, ‘ _Cas sucks cock for free’_ and then has this number.

There was a terrible lull. Dean just stood there, waiting.

After a space of time, the voice yelled, “FUCK! Gabriel…”

Dean held the phone away from his ear and chuckled. “So I guess you’re not handing out free blow jobs?”

The voice laughed, “Well not tonight anyway. So tell me, where is this abomination? What bar?”

Dean told him “And in the meantime, dude, I’ll keep guys out of the stall till you get here.”

The voice answered, “That would be really kind of you. What’s your name? I think you already know mine.”

“Dean, Uh Cas, send me a selfie so I’ll know it’s you when you get here.”

A minute later his phone notified he’d gotten a message. When he opened it and saw a picture of a very annoyed looking guy, Dean whistled. Man the guy was drop-dead gorgeous. Maybe this was his lucky night after all.

 

 

It took Cas about thirty minutes to get there. Dean had to fend off three guys who wanted to use the stall and two of them got really pissy but Dean stood his ground. When Cas got there finally, Dean was telling a guy to fuck off, the toilet was broken in the stall. Then he looked up and fuck! Cas was even prettier in person.

“Uh hi, Cas. come on in…” Dean stepped aside to let Cas see the graffiti.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m gonna kill him.” Cas had a can of spray paint in his hand.

Dean had to ask. “Jilted lover?”

Cas laughed. “Hardly, My brother. He thinks I need to get laid. This is his less than hilarious attempt to get me hooked up.”

Dean just looked at him like he was candy. “Do you?”

Cas looked at him confused. “Do I what?”

Dean grinned. “Need to get laid?”

Cas blushed, He actually blushed and Dean felt butterflies. “Well, not that’s it any of your business, but it has been awhile. I’m just not into one night stands.” Cas looked at him intently.

Dean squirmed a little. “Well, let’s get your Grindr profile off the wall.” He grabbed the can and began to shake it.

Cas watched him spray over the offending graffiti. When Dean was finished and turned back to Cas, he was startled by the intense gaze.

“The least I can do is buy you a drink for your help, Dean.”

 

They sat in a booth, drinking beer. Dean was trying to think of something to say to keep Cas here. He really wanted to get to know him better. “So, Cas, what do you do when you’re not passing out free blow jobs?”

Cas chuckled. “I’m a librarian. Very dull, very boring.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Ohhh a sexy librarian? That’s awesome.”

Cas blushed again. “And what do you do when you’re not rescuing sexy librarians?”

“Mechanic. I work on mostly classic cars.”

Cas stared at him with those incredible bluest of blue eyes. “Always handy to date a mechanic, never know when my car might break down.”

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “Date? That’s awesome, Cas. I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow for dinner, okay?”

Cas nodded and gave Dean his address. “I believe you already have my number.”

 

 

Dean arrived with every intention of taking Cas out to dinner, he really did. But that was before Cas grabbed him and kissed him. What was a guy to do when getting the world’s best kiss from a sexy librarian?

 

They lay in each other’s arms, legs all tangled up. Cas turned out to be a monster in bed, and Dean had been fucked into the mattress seven ways from Sunday. He was so happy and content. He kissed Cas.

“I think I owe your brother a gift basket.”

 


End file.
